Le Gène
by Nyxes - Sombre Plume
Summary: Un monde en guerre. Un endroit où les fruits du Démon n'existent pas. Une guerre qui dure depuis 150 ans. Un Ace qui se retrouve confronté à son passé et surtout une autorité. Le mélange sera explosif... Rating M pour le langage et les scènes de combats
1. Prologue

**_Bonjours tout le monde ~ _**

**_Je viens vous présenté ma première fanfiction en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ^^ je voudrais dire un grand merci à ma Milkamiam chérie qui ma aider et corriger toutes mes très nombreuses fautes d'orthographes. Je vous laisse donc lire mon petit prologue, dites moi si ça vous plait. Une review fait toujours plaisir. Je ne vous embête pas plus. _**

**_Disclamer: One piece n'est pas a moi à mon plus grand _****_désespoirs_**

**_Bisous Démoniaque _**

« _Cours._ »

Une explosion terrible retentit, soufflant sur les vitres qui se brisèrent en nombre de petits morceaux qui entaillèrent sa peau d'enfant. Il savait pourquoi ils étaient venus, la voix lui avait dit. Il courut et sortit par l'arrière-cour où les combats faisaient déjà rage. Il fallait partir maintenant et ne plus revenir.

Il courait, encore et encore. Il courait à en perdre haleine. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter, non, jamais. S'arrêter, c'était mourir, il le savait. Il ne devait pas penser au corps de sa mère à moitié calciné sur le sol, il devait courir. Il entendait les cris d'agonie mélangés aux coups de feu. Il avait peur, cette terreur lui nouait les entrailles. Les larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues rosées parsemées de jolie taches de rousseurs. Il courait désespérément, si vite qu'il lui semblait pousser des , il voulait s'envoler, pour pouvoir vivre. Mais surtout, il voulait être fort. Plus fort pour pouvoir les venger. Tous les venger. Car il avait tous perdu, ils étaient tous morts, tous par sa faute. Il avait à peine aperçu le couleur du ciel de ce soir-là, rouge, comme le sang. Il avait peur, peur d'être seul, pour de vrai cette fois.

_« N'aie Pas Peur. »_

Et cette voix dans sa tête qui se répétait, lui faisait plus peur plutôt que le rassurer. Le ton, pourtant doux, le gardait en éveil, lui faisait oublier la douleur qui tirait chacun de ses jeunes muscles ; car dans tous ce qu'elle avait dit, elle avait eu raison, toujours. Alors il avait décidé de l'écouter car là, maintenant, il ne lui restait que le son de sa propre folie qui l'enivrait. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient autour de lui dans un brouhaha insupportable. Des cris et des ordres fusaient de tout côté. Deux mot « TUEZ-LES » se répétèrent encore et encore.

C'était pour lui qu'il venait. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas lorsque l'on hurlait son prénom, se relevait lorsqu'il trébuchait, malgré ses genoux et sa joue écorchée, il continuait à avancer. Pour tout ceux qu'il ne le pourrons plus jamais. Sautant par-dessus les débris d'explosion, zigzaguant entre les fils barbelés qui voulaient lui barrer le passage. Même effleuré par les balles il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il devait vivre, il le savait, même s'il n'y avait plus personne il devait vivre et s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Il se cogna contre une masse de tissu blanc, il leva la tête et aperçu seulement le sourire de l'homme qui se dessinait derrière sa casquette blanche. L'enfant n'avait aucune chance face aux deux commandants qui se trouvaient devant et derrière lui. Il leva son sabre et le petit ferma les yeux. Tout était finit, il allait mourir, et avec ce petit, un autre des porteurs du Gène. Le tranchant du sabre fendit l'air dans une courbe mortelle, prête à accomplir son destin funeste. Mais une voix raisonna dans le brouhaha, presque inaudible pour les marins, si claire pour le petit. Un éclat blanc l'aveugla.

_« Je veille sur toi. »_

Un cri de stupeur brisa le calme total de la chambre de la maison abandonnée qui lui servait de nid douillet pour la nuit. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Ce cauchemar qui le hantait depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il revoyait sans cesse ce jour-là. Ce jour où il avait vu la mort pour la première fois, et de très près. Une mort dont il n'avait aucun souvenir de comment il n'était pas décédé, de qui ou quoi l'avait secouru. Souvent il s'était demandé pourquoi lui, jusqu'au jour où il avait compris. Il sortit de sa poche un médaillon, une belle pièce, dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à se rappeler d'où il l'avait eu. Un Dragon fait d'or et d'argent était enroulé, comme pour protéger une pierre qui changeait de couleur selon la lumière et le point de vue. Il avait passer des heures à comprendre à quelle lumière la pierre changeait de couleur. Mais il ne trouvait pas une des couleurs. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il s'essuya les perles de sueur sur son front et sortit rapidement du lit, attrapa son chapeau et son sac et il descendit dans la cuisine chercher les provisions qu'il restait.

Il ne devrais pas tarder ; cette maison était loin d'être sûre. Fouillant rapidement les tiroirs sans jamais les refermer il attrapa tout à portée de main : barres de céréales, viande séchée, conserves, tout devait y passer. Pour sa propre survie. Il lui fallait sortir au plus vite de ce taudis avant qu'ils ne le fasse exploser. Il attrapa les pommes qui semblaient en bon état et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus haute. Pas le temps de voir si il y avait des armes, il lui semblait déjà entendre les sirènes des Marines arriver. Et mince... ce n'était pas juste une illusion ou un pressentiment, ils arrivaient réellement. Il sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit sur le toit de la maison d'en face, glissant de quelques dizaines de centimètres sur les tuiles d'argile humides, c'est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas chaud chaud la nuit, mais pour qu'il y ait des restes d'eau, quand même...

« PORTGAS D ACE ! VOUS ÊTES EN ETAT D'ARRESTATION ! RENDEZ VOUS SUR LE CHAMP ! »

Il les avait presque oublié tiens. Les petits rigolos. Le dit Ace leur présenta très cordialement son majeur et se jeta de la toiture de la maisonnette. Il atterrit – ou plutôt transperça avec grand fracas et éclats de verre – dans un appartement de base, juste avant une bonne salve de balles qu'il évita de justesse en se couchant. Putain, ils ne sont pas d'humeur à s'amuser, aujourd'hui... Pas le temps de faire de l'humour, il valait mieux se casser d'ici avant qu'ils ne décident de monter lui dire bonjour en personne avec leurs joujous assez dangereux. Une petite bagarre ne se refuse pas, mais avec ou sans le Gène, contre des personnes armée jusqu'aux dents, pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais il passait son tour.

_« Cours. »_

Encore cette voix... il ne devait vraiment pas être réveillé, cette fois, il fallait qu'il arrête de divaguer au plus vite.

Il attrapa un petit flacon d'un produit qui lui était bien connu et sortit un sachet de sa poche. Et une petite bombe, une ! Un petit feu d'artifice dans les escaliers, quoi de plus agréable ? Surtout quand ce sont les marins qui en font les frais. Oh, oui, un petit feu de joie dans les escaliers. Il s'engagea dans le couloir, attrapa au passage un déodorant et un briquet et se retrouva dans le hall. Allez, entrons en scène. Il défonça la pauvre porte en bois sans autre forme de procès et gagna les escaliers au pas de course en entendant la porte vitrée du hall exploser de la plus gracieuse des façons. Mais c'est qu'ils sont pressés en plus, ces idiots. Bon, pas le moment de rêvasser. Il mit le contenu du sachet dans la fiole et la jeta dans la cage d'escalier. Il passa par une fenêtre et attrapa l'échelle de secours. Un explosion souffla la vitre derrière lui. Joli feu d'artifice les gars !

Il se hissa par la force de ses bras au premier barreau de fer rouillé ; il faillit perdre son paquetage au passage, mais le rattrapa de justesse et du bout des doigts. Attrapant le barreau supérieur, il posa finalement ses pieds dessus. Il était vraiment lent aujourd'hui, que lui arrivait-t-il ? Il finit de se hisser et atterrit à pied-joints sur le toit de l'immeuble qui partait en ruine à cause des explosions, sain et sa... Merde, il avait parler trop vite.

_« N'aie pas peur. »_

Il s'efforça de se concentrer et de laisser cette voix dans un coin de sa tête : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, là. Il se recentra et regarda tout autour de lui. Il était vraiment mal, mal de chez mal.

Un commandant de la Marine avec une petite troupe l'entourait de chaque côté. Soit quatre commandant en tout. Il s'était fait encerclé, comme un bleu. Il jura entre ses dents. Il était fait comme un rat ; en tous cas, la bataille était inévitable et il savait d'expérience qu'il ne resortirait pas indemne de cet affrontement. Bordel, cette journée devait être comme les autres ; pourtant, il leur aurait foutu une raclée, le gène aurait de nouveau montrer son efficacité, il aurait chercher une nouvelle planque, et puis basta. Mais non, il avait fallu que juste aujourd'hui, les Marines mettent leur cerveaux en marche et le coincent à plusieurs, enfin à beaucoup quoi. Si il fallait vraiment combattre... Il arma ses poings quand le premier commandant de la Marine hurla de passer à l'assaut. Le collier sur sa poitrine tressauta et prit une couleur rouge orangée, la lumière qui s'en émanait semblait lui donner l'allure d'une flamme ardente. Il fléchit les genoux, prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait, même si cet assaut était le dernier. Il allait leur montrer ce que Portgas D Ace avait dans le ventre.

Il envoya balader le premier Marine qui arrivait sur lui d'un bon coup de pied dans l'abdomen et le deuxième d'un crochet droit. Il n'allait quand même pas tous se les faire une par une comme ça. Il sentit une chaleur ardente brûler dans son ventre. Il était temps ! Enflammant ses poings, il semblait leur donner une vie nouvelle ; le combat allait être beaucoup plus amusant maintenant. Il brûla de ses vagues ardentes la première et deuxième ligne, un grand sourire lui tranchait le visage tellement cela lui semblais facile. Presque trop facile, ça en devenais inquiétant. Mais il n'y pensait pas, il continuait de frapper encore et encore, il devait sortir de ce bourbier, et tout de suite. Soudain un grande vide se fit autour de lui, et là, il compris qu'il était tomber dans un piège bien plus gros que ce qu'il avais pensé. Il regarda le premier commandant, il visait le poitrail du jeune homme avec un pistolet. Mais, les balles contre le feu ça ne fait... Le granit marin ! Il se décomposa sur place, les fils de chien. Il eut juste le temps d'éviter les deux premières balles. Les deux autres se logèrent dans sa cuisse et son bras. Il posa un genou à terre. Vraiment une sale journée. Il devait survivre comment à ça ? Il n'était pas un surhomme, en tout cas pas encore. Il regarda à peine le commandant qui leva son sabre au-dessus de lui. Tout était vraiment fini cette fois. Il regarda le ciel, c'était une belle journée pourtant. Il ferma les yeux et sourit en entendant une dernière fois la voix qui l'avait longtemps accompagné. Son médaillon sauta littéralement sur sa poitrine et s'enflamma, Un éclat blanc l'aveugla violemment et il sombra dans le néant en souriant, écoutant une dernière fois la voix qui l'avait hanté toute sa courte vie.

_« Je veille sur toi. »_


	2. Chapitre n1

_**Salut tout le monde!**_

_**Alors, désolé du temps de réponse, j'ai eu quelque légers problèmes. Mais me voilà revenue avec mon chapitre n°1 qui, je l'espère vous plaira tout autant que le prologue. Ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger par ma Beta, indulgence exigée étant donnée l'allergie du bon français sur ma personne... Je dois être maudite ou un truc du genre**_

_**Review:**_

_**Santrarya : Merci tu ne peux pas imaginer comme effectivement ce message m'a encouragé à continuer en esperant que le chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

_**Tenshi D Clara : Jesuis désolé pour la faute je crois l'avoir enlevée, je vérifierais encore au cas où. Alors, pour Ace...Lit le chapitre XD, j'éclairerais vos lanternes surement le chapitre prochains.**_

_**Vongola : Ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir donné envie de lire. En espérant que mes prochains écrits te plaise autant (Je savais déjà que j'étais une déesse voyons XD Apeller moi Shiroï-sama)**_

_**Une review fait toujours plaisir ... **_

_**Bisous Démoniaque ~**_

_Chapitre n°1:_ Du mal a se réveiller Portgas ?

La nuit était belle, les étoiles brillaient d'un bel éclat. Dans cette nuit si douce se dessinaient les ombres des bâtiments. Le village était endormis et rien de bougeais, tout était silencieux. Il regardais ce ciel nocturne, seul, la tête tournée vers les étoiles, il pensait. Il pensait au contours de l'orphelinat qui se dessinait dans les ténèbres. Il pensais aux parents et aux amis qu'il n'avait jamais eux. Et il révait, il révait à la vie qu'il aurait voulu avoir, mais qu'il n'aura jamais. Une vie entourée d'une famille aimante, riche et prospère ou les problème ne semblait pas exister.

Laissant pendre ses petites jambe dans le vide qui s'etendait en dessous de lui, il soupira, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisse est sa tête dans ses mains, il soupira. Comme une adulte, ce que jamais un enfant ne devrait faire. Mais lui ne savais pas réelement vivre comme les enfants de son âge. Il ne vivait pas il survivait, c'était ça plus grande différence avec les enfants riche, de Nobles.

Un bruissement de feuilles le fit se retourner vivement, il c'etait pourtant assurer que chaque enfant de l'orphelinat dorme pour descendre sur la falaise. Une bète sauvage ? Non elle ne s'aventuraient pas ici, le précipice était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il haussa les épaules et se remit dans sa position initiale, la tête tournée vers les cieux. Un nouveau bruissement, plus proche cette fois, il attrapa le bâton qu'il gardait toujours à portée de main, plus rassurant que réelement utile mais bon...comme il disais « on fait avec les moyens du bord ». Il s'arma, un craquement de branche sur sa droite, il resserra sa poigne sur la pauvre brindille. Il s'avança, pas à pas vers la source de ce mysterieux bruit. Accompagné de son courage, il passa le bout de bois dans le fourré. Il tomba en eurtant une masse, il se releva violemment et il croisa une grande paire d'yeux, aussi affoler et paniquée que lui.

N'écoutant toujours que son courage et non sa peur, il saisit le garçon de son âge par le col et le souleva de quelques centimetres.

« qu'est-c'que tu fais la ? Et t'es qui d'abord ? C'est mon endroit ici alors va t'en chercher un ailleurs ok ? »

Très sympathique n'est-ce pas ? Il détailla l'enfant, blond, ne semblait pas plus apeurer que ça. Sa veste bleue en queue de pie et sa drôle de cravate n'en faisais pas une personne qui devrait être dans les bois. Il ressemblait plus à un petit noble. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici alors ? Il relâcha violemment et le garçon tomba au sol à coter d'un chapeau qui semblait lui appartenir puisqu'il le remit sur la tête après l'avoir épousseter. Il se releva et fixa son vis a vis dans les yeux

« Je suis ici pour rêver d'une autre vie moi aussi. Je m'appelle Sabo »

Le petit brun le snoba et alla se rassoir au bord de la falaise sans un mot, il entendit Sabo s'assoir près de lui, il soupira mais lorsqu'il allait lui dire de voir ailleurs Sabo pris la parole

« Tu rêvais de quoi ? Moi d'être libre ! Et c'est pas un peu dangereux au bord de la falaise »

« Ferme-là ou tu pars »

Le jeune garçon blond eux un grand sourire éclatant et s'allongea dans l'herbe avant de fixer les étoiles à son tour. Ils ne dirent rien, aucun bruit ne venait percer leur tranquillité, jusqu'à ce que Sabo pose encore une question.

« Comment tu t'appelles toi ? »

Le jeune garçon brun soupira une fois de plus et quitta des yeux le ciel nocturne et regarda du coin de l'oeil Sabo et son sourire auquel il manquait une dent. Il n'aimait pas que l'on lui parle, il n'était pas doué avec les personnes et les mots. Après tous qui voudrait parler au « Fils du Demon » ? Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sur l'herbe fraiche, ou la rosée allait bientôt se déposer. Un seul mot franchit sa barrière de solitude, un mot qui allait lier a jamais les deux enfants.

«Ace»

Il sursauta, son mouvement lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Un bip régulier troublait le silence de la pièce à peine éclairé. Il n'y voyait rien et la douleur le clouait sur place. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là par tous les dieux ? Il était censé être à six pieds sous terre. À moi qu'il sois mort et aux enfers ? Alors, pourquoi avais il avait rêvé...Il aurait dû rester avec Sabo, car après tout puisqu'il était mort, ils devraient être ensemble. Il regarda ce qui devais être le plafond, car il faut avouer qu'ici il n'avait aucun repère spatial, il aurait pu être attaché à l'envers ça aurait était pareil. Ce qu'il vit le décontenança. La parois qui aurait dû avoir été remplacée par la voute céleste, où chacune des étoiles de chaque constellations étaient reliées. Il trouva ce plafond vraiment magnifique, il repensa a Sabo. Et le souvenir de sa perte lui revint en mémoire.

Ils avaient gagné la ville déjà depuis deux ans, il y avait eu une accalmit dans la grande guerre. Mais leur situation allait changer dans pas très longtemps. Sabo avait developpé une maladie assez bizarre, elle ne semblait pas contagieuse, mais elle pouvait avoir des repercutions assez graves. Il pouvait faire du feu. La première fois que c'était arrivé il avait éternué des flammes et avais faillit faire brûler leur petite demeure.

En y repensant Ace sourit et rigola quelque peu, son rire lui arracha un nouveau gémissement. Bordel que ça faisait mal. Il se replongea dans ses pensées et la seule chose qui lui passa devant les yeux fut une terrible explosion qui avait soufflé l'école, il avait été en retard ce jour-là et Sabo n'avais pas pu l'attendre. La reprise de la guerre selon les média, un attentat terroriste, selon le Gouvernement mondial. La plus grande perte de l'humanitée selon Ace. Il avait de nouveau tout perdu.

Son esquisse de sourire nostalgique du début avait vite fané en grincement de dents. Depuis il avait été seul. Il avait découvert son gène, il c'était battu seul, contre tous et il pensait être seuls a être comme ça. Il bougea de nouveau, essayant de changer un peu de position. Mais la douleur fut de nouveau trop forte et le rappela à l'ordre très rapidement. Bon sang mais il ne pouvait quand même pas rester dans cette position pendant les deux prochaines éternités bordel !

Il bougea doucement chaque partie de son corps, cherchant ou résidais la douleur. Doigts ? Check !

Cou ? Check ! Genou ? Check ! Epaules ? Au putain non. La douleur l'irradia un court instant, il montant la cuisse et la douleur se fit encore plus cuisante. Il s'immobilisa. Un tintement étrange arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il y avait quelqu'un qui arrivait par ici. Mais il n'était pas censé être dans le néant là ? Même mort il fallait qu'on vienne le faire chier !

Un raie de lumière l'aveugla et il dût fermer les yeux pour éviter que l'on brule sa rétine. Putain si ça c'était la porte du paradis et bien très peut pour lui. Il réussît à mettre son autre bras encore endoloris sur ses yeux, la lumière était vraiment insupportable.

« Du mal à se réveiller Portgas ? En même temps quand on fait le Kamikaze dans les champs de bataille »

L'entente de cette voix masculine et sarcastique ne lui arracha qu'un grognement d'agacement. Le pire c'est qu'il connaissait cette voix. Et il aurait mille fois préférer être mort plutôt que retrouvé par lui. La pire bête que le monde n'ai jamais porté et le pire c'est qu'il semblait increvable. Et il avait une planque bien loin de son Jardin de jeux. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Il voulait vraiment l'humilier pour venir le chercher comme ça...Il voulait parler, mais il ne pouvait pas, la bouche trop pâteuse. Law, puisqu'il fallait nommer cet énergumène sadique avec toujours son bonnet blanc a points noirs encré sur la tête, ne lui laissa pas le temps de grogner encore qu'il lui dit :

« Non je ne t'ai pas récupéré pour t'humilier, bien que l'envie n'en manque pas. C'est parce qu'Elle me l'a demandé »

Il montra un rideau blanc qui se découpait un peu dans l'obscurité. Mais qui pouvait être derrière, là était le grand mystère. Mais pour que le Chirugien de la mort ne lui désobéisse pas...Un frisson d'horreur lui glissa sur la colonne. Elle devait vraiment être effrayante, cette personne. Peu-être que c'était un montre avec des tentacules en granite marin qui peut tuer n'importe qui avec ses pics empoisonnés et...ACE ON SE REPREND MON GRAND ! Ce n'est pas un truc inconnu qui va te faire peur non ?

Il regarda longuement le drap puis se remit à regarder le plafond et fixer une constellation au hasard. Law le regardait, son malade semblait pensif et il avait promis de s'en occuper. Mais si en plus il devait s'occupper du cas psychologique de Ace il était pas rendu, parce que pour lui le diagnostic était déjà fait, le brun était vraiment un cas désespéré. Il n'acceptait aucun ordre, était tétu au possible et mangeait comme quatre. Alors s'il devait vraiment s'occuper de lui il le ferait juste physiquement, elle s'occupera du reste.

« Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? »

La voix rauque de l'allumette sur pattes surpris un peu le médecin, il devait vraiment avoir besoin d'un verre d'eau, sinon il allait encore s'abimer quelque chose et le voir dans son infirmerie une semaine de plus ne serait pas supportable. Sur ses très joyeuses pensées, il attrapa un verre sur la table de chevet du malade, le rempli d'eau et lui tendis en lui repondant d'un ton detaché. Ace le bu sans plus de ceremonie.

« Deux jours, tu ne t'en ais pas trop mal sorti, je pense t'enlever les bracelets demain, au moins tu me laissera tranquille »

Ace sursauta, des bracelets ? Il leva le bras et regarda son poignet, qui était entourer d'une matière grise bleuté qu'il reconnut sans peine, du granite marin ! Mais qu'est ce que se chirurgien de malheur avait encore foutu, il voulait le tuer c'est ça !

« Pourquoi tu m'a mis des merdes pareilles, Trafalgar ? »

Il était assez énervé, et s'il n'avais pas ces menottes sans chaine au poignet il aurai déjà brûler la moitié de l'infirmerie. Il allait demander encore une fois au médecin de s'expliquer, mais une main sur sa bouche, froide et rugueuse l'en empêcha, il releva les yeux et se retrouva noyer dans l'acier qui coulait dans la pupille du médecin, un peu en colère non ? Le chirurgien de la mort lui dit sur un ton si froid qu'il en aurait donné des frissons au soleil lui même

« Tu la fermes Portgas, tu la laisses dormir, sinon je découpe les cordes vocal a vif et les met dans un congélateur compris ?

»

Ace déglutit et hochât la tête, il savait très bien que le chirugien était sérieux et surtout très capable de le faire et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Mais pourquoi Law avait réagis comme ça, enfin aussi violemment, habituellement il l'aurait juste remit en place avec une remarque acèrbe habituelle. Il ne l'aurait pas menacer comme ça et surtout il ne l'aurait pas toucher, jamais. La chose qui se trouvait derrière se rideau devais vraiment être importante pour le mettre dans cet état. Il entendit deux cliquetis métalique et vu que Law avait dans ses mains les deux bracelets, entouré d'un tissu bien sûr. Il bougea les poignets et activa rapidement son gène, les blessures se remirent d'elles même. Il se releva d'un coup faisant craquer ses articulations bruyamment. Law lui montra la porte et Ace lui fit un grand sourire qui voulait dire « je t'emmerde Trafalgar », ce dernier répondit tranquillement.

« Maintenant laisse nous tranquille »

Il en était persuader, Law était très attaché a ce qui avais derrière ce rideau, peu être qu'il pourrait aller faire un petit tours une nuit, bon pasqu'il avait que ça à faire, mais il fallait se trouver une planque pour la nuit. Il ramassa son paquetage qui gisait dans un coin de la pièce et mit son chapeau sur la tête

« Il y a quelqu'un qui devrait te faire visiter, mais il n'est pas encore rentré, habitue toi un peu à la société en attendant »

Il regarda avec des yeux rond Trafalgar, se demandant ce qu'il racontait, il haussa les épaule et sortit de l'infirmerie. Ce qu'il vu le laissa sur le cul, littéralement, Face à lui ce trouvait des dizaines de bâtiments, des immeubles où on pouvait apercevoir des lances rocket, des hangars un peu partout, des maisons qui semblait servir de magasin, un vrai petit village de guerre. Pourtant on aurait dit que la guerre n'avait jamais exister ici, des gosses courais dans les rues, riant aux eclats. Des femmes et des hommes semblait vivre tranquillement

. Il avait envie de leur hurler que c'était la guerre ici, que personne n'était en sécurité qu'il fallait partir, que tout pouvais exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Il s'avança un peu paniqué et regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblait le voir, il n'osait aborder personne. Il tourna sur lui-même pour avoir une vue circulaire du monde qui l'entourais, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être tant entouré, il ne se sentait pas forcement très bien.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et son instinct de survit pris le dessus. Ses pieds pivotèrent il attrapa le bras de son adversaire et passa derrière lui à une vitesse fulgurante, lui faisant une clé de bras. Il eu une esquisse de sourire quand il détailla rapidement le dos de son adversaire, avec son manteau blanc a fourrure noire. La seule chose qu'il vu après fût le sol, où il dit très cordialement bonjour à chacun des gravillons. Il grogna et se releva, en position assise sur le sol et secoua son chapeau et le remit sur sa tête. Il releva le menton vers la personne qui l'avait mis à terre de cette façon. Un type plutôt bien bâtit, le teint blanc et une coiffure en...ananas ? Ace ne pouffa qu'intérieurement, car la personne lui enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête amicalement. Il le remit correctement et détourna la tête comme un gamin pris en faute.

« Pas mal, l'allumette. Pour quelqu'un qui devait rester un jour de plus à l'infirmerie tu as de bon réflexe »

il fusilla littéralement son agresseur du regard. Il n'était pas une allumette bon sang ! Il observa du coin de l'oeil un groupe d'enfants qui s'amusait, on ne sait jamais s'il y a un problème. Il se releva et scruta son vis a vis. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire goguenard et lui tendis la main.

« Marco, Le Phenix, Troiseme Roi et Un des seconds du Demon Blanc »

Un roi ? Lui ? Ace en aurait explosé rire si le visage du dit Marco n'avait pas été si fier et si sérieux. Et puis le nom...Demon Blanc...ça lui disais quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas très bien quoi. Il serra la main tendue, un peu hésitant, qui sait ce que l'autre aurait pus lui faire. Ace lui n'avais pas de groupe, pas d'autorité, pas d'alliés, juste lui et son nom, en plus il ne savait pas faire les presentations.

« Portags D Ace, Aux po... »

« Tous le monde sait qui tu es ici »

Alors là, il en restait bouche bée. Comment se faisaitil que tout le monde le connaissent ici, il n'était pourtant pas un gars très recherché, en tout cas, pas encore. Même s'il espérais bien se faire connaître le plus vite possible. Ils se lâchèrent les mains et Marco le prit par les épaules

« J't'aime bien et comme il se fait tard je vais te montrer ta piaule, au moins pour cette nuit. On ta mit pas trop loin de l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais... »

Il insinuait quoi ? Qu'il était un faible ? Et cette accolade en quel honneur ? Il ne le sentait vraiment pas ce séjour ici, mais vraiment pas. Seul point positif, il ne se trouvait pas trop loin de l'infirmerie, il pourrait donc aisément passer par les toits ou les fenêtres pour aller voir ce qui se cachait dans cette infirmerie et qui allait bientôt se taper trois jours de repos intensif. Il serait peu-être temps de se présenter ! Parce que Ace mourrais d'impatience de savoir a quoi ressemblait le grand amour de cet emmerdeur de Law. Pour pouvoir ce foutre de sa gueule bien sûr ! Quoi d'autre, pas comme s'il le jalousait d'avoir trouvé le grand amour avant lui.

Il dût suivre, quelque peu forcé par l'accolade de Marco qui menaçait dangereusement de l'étouffer s'il continuait. Il traversèrent ce qu'il semblait être une sorte de placette, qui était relié à la plus grande. Ace se renforça dans sont idée que la guerre ne semblait pas avoir été présente, mais il n'avait absolument aucun repère mais c'était sûr qu'il ne se trouve pas dans les quartiers habités, sinon il aurait vu quelques marines se promener et faire comme si tout allait bien. Non il était bien en zone de conflit. Ils débouchèrent sur un hangar, assez grand il fallait avouer.

« Pas mal hein ? On appelle ça des « Maisons » Elles ont tout comme des vrais, même si elles sont beaucoup plus grandes et faites à la base de taule »

La « Maison » à laquelle ils faisaient face était drôlement bien isolées et contre tout type de menace, il lui semblait avoir vu d'ici des pans de mur ignifugés. Tant mieux, il n'aura pas peur de dormir sur un seul oeil pour ne pas relâcher son Gène.

Mais qu'es qu'il racontait, à croire qu'il comptait rester un petit moment ici, vraiment n'importe quoi ! Une ou deux nuits tout au plus, il leurs payera leur charité comme il pourra et il retournera d'où il vient. Il n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt de rester ici, surtout en sachant que cette enflure de Trafalar était ici. Marco lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire et lui assigna une chambre, assez grande il faut avouer. Mais elle ne lui servirait pas longtemps, tous ce confort gâcher...Mais il ne fallait pas y penser. Marco se retira en le laissant ranger les quelque affaire qu'il avait avec lui en lui disant qu'on l'appellerait pour manger dans la soirée. Bien il avais donc champs libre pour aller voir ce qui se tramait dans l'infirmerie, pas que voir qui habitait avec lui ne l'intéressait pas, non faire ami ami avec des inconnus était au programme, non...Bordel mais c'est que toutes ces questions à la fin, il fait ce qu'il veut, foutue conscience qui ne se mêle pas de ses affaires. Bon pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort il fallait repérer les lieux parce que si Law le trouvais il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ou plutôt de ce qui resterait de son corps après la colère du chirurgien. M'enfin un petit combat pourrais être amusant, enfin, peu-être. Il ne devait pas chercher des noise en théorie, il ne connaissait pas le terrain, il ne pouvait donc pas risquer de provoquer un combat qui ne tournerait pas en sa faveur. Et oui, dur à croire, mais parfois Ace réfléchissait, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

Il regarda pars la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre. La zone de sa prochaine expédition n'était pas loin et le toit plat de tôle lui donnais une voie royale pour si rendre. S'il y avait un Dieu il devait avec lui pour cette expédition, c'était presque trop facile, enfin il fallait encore se jouer de la vigilance du Chirugien et sur ce point-là il doutait fortement de ses capacités de dissimulation. Law avait des yeux et des oreilles partout il ne devait pas être humain ce type.

Il finit par ouvrir cette fameuse fenêtre et pensa profiter du début de soirée pour aller voir, il pourrait réveiller des gens pendant la nuit. Il sauta sur le toit et après avoir faillit traverser la taule deux ou trois fois il finit par trouver une fenêtre qui était ouverte, un puits de lumière en plein sur le toit, trop pratique les ouvertures comme celle-ci.

Il ne savait pas encore a quel point il se trompait, il ouvrit presque innocemment la fenêtre et regarda en bas. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit, juste en dessous se trouvait une superbe collection de scalpels, tous plus aiguiser les un que les autres, de taille et de forme différente bien sûr. De quoi repousser un envahisseur assez envahissant. Enfin un normal. Et tout le monde savait de Portgas D Ace n'était pas comme les autres et encore moi normal. Il descendit donc juste à la force de ses bras par la fenêtre et se retrouva suspendu comme un poisson, hésitant entre mourir sous les scalpels ou sous la torture si, il se faisait prendre. Et une fois de plus la curiosité prit le dessus. Que voulez-vous sinon l'histoire n'avance pas. Alors, il descendit et atterrit de justesse à coté du bureau de notre (superbe ? Sexy ? Mysterieux?) Sadique préférer. Ace, mon grand...tu es un génie !

Il tira le rideau blanc en quête de découvrir ce qu'il avait dans le grand lit blanc dans la semi-pénombre devant lui. Il n'eu pas le temps de se retourner.

Le soleil se couchait doucement, Marco parti prendre des nouvelles des blessés dans l'infirmerie, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait de mission. Il soupira, quand comprendra-t-elle qu'il faudrait qu'elle arrête de se mettre en danger tout le temps pour eux. Heureusement qu'ils étaient quatre pour la seconder sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, ce qu'elle pouvait être immature ! Il arriva devant la placette de l'infirmerie, mais il ne s'attendait, mais absolument pas à ce qui se propulsa sur lui. Dans un grand éclat de verre brisé un certain Hiken no Ace venais de se faire éjecter de l'infirmerie et pas en douceur. Mais qu'avait il encore fait ? Il arrivait à peine et il semait déjà le souk ! Mais ce n'est pas possible celui là un vrai gamin. Entre l'Une et l'Autre ils étaient vernis.

En effet, la torche humaine venait de faire un aller simple du fond de l'infirmerie au sol couvert de débris de verre et poussiéreux de la place en moi de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il se releva juste à temps pour éviter un coup de Nodachi qui aurait dû le trancher en deux. Là il était vraiment mal, en face lui se trouvait un Law avec un air, vraiment vraiment pas content. La fuite ? Le combat ? La fuite ?

« Ques ce que t'a pas compris quand j'ai dit de nous laisser tranquille l'allumette »

Le combat ! Comment se...se...il en perdait ses mots tellement cet énergumène le mettait en rogne ! Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un médecin raté non ? Ace se campa sur ses pieds et déclencha son pouvoir, enflammant ses poings

« Bas alors tu t'allumes vite on dirait »

A ces mots Ace se jeta littéralement sur son adversaire, mais il revint bien vite, retrouvant ses amis les graviers du sol. Il venait de se faire repousser d'un bon coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Marco regardais la scène de loin près à intervenir, mais vraiment si on l'obligeait il aimait trop les combats pour ça. Law s'élança son tour sur Ace qui créa une barrière de feu que Law trancha sans problème, mais il n'eu pas le temps de voir le poing violent qui lui arriva en pleine figure l'envoyant deux mètres plus loin. Il réussit à se réceptionner et se releva tranquillement et créa avec sa main une sorte de sphère bleu que Ace n'avais jamais vu. Il créa lui aussi une sphère enflammée et sans plus de cérémonie ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, franchissant la courte distance entre eux. Un souffle d'une explosion balaya la zone. Un épais nuage de fumée cachais tout le spectacle, quelque personne c'étant rapprochés pour mieux voir l'échange. Tout le monde cherchait à savoir qui avait été touché, voir si le combat continuer, après tout pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Soudain un coup de vent trancha le nuage en deux et on put voir une silhouette blanche tenir, bras tenu, les deux poings des combattants.

« Que de raffut ! Vous êtes vraiment bruyant les gars ! »


End file.
